tnxanimationfandomcom-20200214-history
TNXA iMPACT! Ep. 1
Confirmed Match Card *1- Bonnie Rockwaller attack Kim Possible from behind during Kim's entrance on the entrance ramp. Then Bonnie helped BloodRayne to beat Kim throughout the match and then helped Rayne to get the pinfall on Kim as well. *2 - Before the match, Timmy was watching the Three Stooges in his locker room because he was bored. The four participant of the match was "Dashing" Cody Rhodes making his TNXA debut. *4 - Jack & Zak's opponents were revealed as Jadeite and UWA's Vaughn Kreed. After the match, Jack & Zak got jumped and layed out by The Samurai Society's Jack Spicer and Koga. *ME - The match ended in no contest due to a eerie promo on the titantron during the match and it was Marik Ishtar behind the promo. Marik then attack all participants and continued to do so as the show came to a close. Miscellaneous Facts *The episode was dedicated in memory of the late Leslie Nielson, who passed away a month prior to the show's airing. *iMPACT! GM Dexter the Boy Genius announce TNXA's first cpv, Japanarchy will be at Tokyo, Japan on December 19, 2010. *TNXA Owner and Founder Torrin Fluker came down to the ring and awarded the TNXA Cuties Championship to Mandy Luxe, TNXA X-Division Championship to Timmy Turner, TNXA World Tag Team Championship to Zak Saturday & Jack Evens. He also announced that the TNXA World Heavyweight & Legends Championships will be awarded to the winners of the World Heavyweight and Legends Tournaments. *BloodRayne & Milleena formed their own alliance and called themselves "Blood Lust". *Dexter told Mandy & Maryse that they will face Dokuro-chan & Haruhi and will scheduled a #1 contender for the FIRST TNXA Cuties Championship match. *Dexter came to the ring and showed the TNXA Hardcore Championship to the TNXA Universe. *Jeff Hardy, Randy Orton, and Haru Glory had an intense arguement between them in the back. *Zak Saturday gave a bouquet of flowers to Mickie James in the parking lot and asked her to go a date with him and Mickie accepted the date. *Blood Lust lay out Haruhi & Dokuro-chan backstage from behind. *Renji Arabari, Chase Young, and Jack Spicer of the Samurai Society jumped Raimundo Pedrosa from behind when Raimundo talk about how he beat the living hell out of Chase and Jack at the TNXA Draft. *A mysterious attacker wearing Sting-like face paint attack Cody Rhodes backstage when Cody was answering questions to John the Intern during an interview about Cody winning the Hardcore Title. The attacker revealed himself as "Tha Scorpion" Trey Suave and Trey won the Hardcore Title via KO. *Kim Possible attack Bonnie in one of the locker rooms due to Bonnie costing Kim her match earlier and laying her out via throwing her through a shower door. *Samurai Society did a promo that they are taking over TNXA one way or the other and there is no one to stop them. Category:TNXA iMPACT! Episodes